The invention is directed to a suspended ceiling structure, particularly for use with dry-wall type panels, for example plasterboard or the like.
In the past, suspended ceilings employing suspended grid structures in which are supported ceiling tiles or panels which, have heretofore normally been produced in various sizes, for example, 2 .times. 2 feet, and 2 .times. 4 feet. Dry-wall type panels, for example plasterboard sheets, are normally produced in the standard size of 4 .times. 8 feet, and while such panels have, in the past, been employed with a grid structure of the suspended type, usually employing standard type grid structures, the panels following installation of the grid structure, have been positioned in operative position below the grid structure in engagement therewith, with panel edges in alignment with the runners of the grid structure and secured thereto by drive screws or the like, applied with power equipment, which may be readily driven through the plasterboard into the usual flange of the suspended ceiling structure, enough screws being disposed around the periphery to insure adequate attachment of the panel around its peripheral edges. Normally, the grid structure of the suspended ceiling employed modules of less size than the 4 .times. 8 feet dry wall ceiling panels, i.e., 2 .times. 4 feet or possibly 4 .times. 4 feet, whereby the panel may also be secured by drive screws to the intermediate runners defining the smaller grid modules to suitably attach the ceiling panel along intermediate lines. Following attachment of the ceiling panels the joints and heads of the mounting screws may be covered with tape and suitably finished off in accordance with standard dry-wall techniques.
It will be appreciated that where relatively large dry-wall panels are employed, for example, of 4 .times. 8 feet dimensions, while theoretically such panels could be placed in the grid structure from above similar to the standard ceiling tiles and supported by the grid structure at the peripheral edges of the panel, the size of the panel with respect to its thickness is such that if supported only around the peripheral edges, the central portion of the panel would tend to sag and means thus must be provided for stiffening and reinforcing the intermediate portion or portions of the panel to insure a desired planar exposed surface. At the same time, the construction must be such that it is simple both as to the members employed and the assembly, and that does not require a complex or difficult installation, whereby the average installer can readily install such type of ceiling without undue difficulty